Hostages (GLEE ONE SHOT)
by zoreozoishiki
Summary: Kurt, Sam, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes are waiting for Mr. Schue when a gunman breaks into the school and holds them hostage in the choir room. Hurt/Comfort/Suspense. One Shot.


Finn and Puck entered the choir room, they were soon followed by Kurt, who walked in while chatting excitedly with Tina and Mercedes. Brittany followed shortly after, and then Quinn.

"Where's everyone else?" Finn asked.

"I know that Mike is staying for football practice or something." Puck said.

"Santana's sick." Brittany informed everyone.

"Rachel's on that trip with her dads." Kurt said. "And Blaine is sick too, I think he caught the bug from Santana actually." He rolled his eyes, "I told him that going on a double-date with her and Brittany while she was sick was a bad idea, but did he listen? No." Kurt took his phone out of his pocket and starting texting someone, probably Blaine.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Sam ran in, "where's Mr. Schue?"

"Late; as usual." Quinn sighed. "You'd think he'd be committed enough to get here on time, regionals is coming up after all-"

 _BANG!_

Quinn froze. "What was that?" She whispered.

"Was that, a gunshot?" Tina whispered.

The sound of fingers flying across a digital keyboard filled the room. Everyone turned to Kurt, who had dialled _911_ and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He said, "yeah, my name's Kurt Hummel and I go to-" he stopped talking, "wh-what?"

"Dude, what's going on?" Finn said, clearly worried.

Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear, "they just asked me if I go to McKinley."

"Well tell them yes!" Quinn shrieked, "and Sam, close the do-" a man barged into the room, pushing Sam to floor as he was still in the doorway, he held a phone in his hand.

"Kurt Hummel?" He said, smirking, Kurt looked shocked and stared at his phone, "hand it over."

"H-how did you?" Tina tried to piece together her sentence.

"We hacked into the police hotline." The man said proudly, "no calls are getting in or out, and the school's on lockdown." He slammed the door shut, making the girls and Kurt jump, "now, time for some fun."

The man started to walk around the choir room, inspecting the instruments while the Glee Clubbers fidgeted nervously in the silence.

"Dude, what do you want?" Puck snapped, getting impatient.

The man slowly turned and stared at Puck for a few seconds, before shrugging, "'money?"

"You say that like it's a question." Kurt said. "Which means you're either unsure or it isn't true."

"Kurt, shut up." Mercedes nudged him.

"You think you're smart, kid? Do you think you'll be getting out here alive? I have a plan, and-"

"Hello! This is the police, we've got the building surrounded, leave the building with your hands up and no harm will come to you!" Quinn let out a breath the of relief that she didn't know she was holding.

The man laughed, he walked over to the window and opened it, "Hello! This is Max, I've got hostages, shut the _fuck_ up and no harm will come to them." He yelled down.

"Kurt?!" The Glee Clubbers recognised Blaine's voice, "are you up there?!"

"Brittany?!" That was Santana, "are you okay?!"

The man slammed the window shut before either of the kids could answer and lifted a gun out of his pocket.

Without hesitation, he turned and shot Puck in the leg.

"Ow!" The jock jumped slightly and fell from the chair as spots of blood started to seep through the fabric of his trousers. "Dude what the hell?!" Finn and Sam both got up and ran over to him, "we need something to stem the bleeding!"

"Sit the _fuck_ down before I shoot someone else!" Max shouted.

"Dude, stop this!" Finn said.

Max spun round and aimed the gun at Brittany, who was standing in the corner, too shocked to move.

"Sit down or I shoot her!" He yelled, Brittany cowered in the corner and moved further into it.

Finn and Sam reluctantly went back to their seats with their hands up.

The door slammed shut.

"What the _fuck_?" Max said, his eyes surveying the room until he realised Mercedes and Quinn were missing. "How-"

A chair flew across the room, hitting Max square in the face and causing him to fall to the floor, the gun flew out of his hands and he quickly recovered and went for it, the same time Kurt decided to dive for it.

His fingers closed over the weapon, the shiny black metal smoother than what he thought it would be until it was almost yanked out of his grasp. "Let go!" Kurt shrieked, trying to wrestle the gun out of the mans solid grip, the trigger was pulled, and Kurt let go as a gun shot rang through the room, his face held the expression of horror as he un-did his fashionable jacket to reveal a small bullet hole with a circle of blood quickly spreading around it.

"Kurt!" Finn yelled.

Tina was crying, Brittany looked terrified and Puck was still a writhing mess on the ground, clutching his injured leg.

"Oh…God." Kurt panted, taking deep breaths, "I'm…I'm fine I think."

"You see what you made me do?! For fucks sake!" Max said, pacing the room again.

"Please, just let us go." Tina begged, "we haven't done anything wrong!"

Max stared at her for a few seconds before shaking his head and continuing his pacing.

Finn looked over at Kurt, who looked like he was growing weaker by the second, "dude." He said to Max, "listen, you can keep some of us in here, we'll even swap out, but you need to let Kurt and Puck go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Max said.

"Why not? Please! Just let Kurt go, he's gonna die if you don't!"

Max looked over at Kurt, who was now taking shallow breaths and reluctantly nodded, "you." He said, gesturing to Puck, "get him out of here."

Puck got up slowly and tried not to put too much weight on his injured leg, he practically hopped over to where Kurt was and started lifting the boy up, Kurt let out small cries of pain which each tiny movement.

When he was finally on his feet, Puck helped Kurt out of the choir room, the two of them half-limped, half-hobbled to the entrance of the school and exited, Puck holding up his free hand to shield his eyes from the light.

They hadn't even gotten four feet outside before paramedics swarmed them, which Puck was grateful for because he was finally getting his leg sorted out. Kurt was loaded into the back of an ambulance and Puck guessed that Blaine had gone with them because the next person he talked to just happened to be Santana.

"Is Brittany okay?" Was the first thing she said, Puck nodded, gritting his teeth from the pain as some paramedics poked and prodded at his wound.

"Finn practically had to beg for the dude to let me take Kurt out, I don't know what his motive is." Puck explained.

"Maybe he just wanted to shoot a load of kids."

"Yeah but I don't think he wanted to kill anyone, Kurt getting shot was an _accident-_ they were wrestling over the gun after the dude got a chair to the face and somebody pulled the trigger."

Santana sat next to him, watching the paramedics sew up his bullet wound. "I just hope Brit's okay." She whispered.

Puck opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a scream coming from inside the building, he whipped his head round just as the sound of a gunshot ripped through the air and Brittany and Tina burst through the school's entrance doors.

"Brittany!" Santana cried, getting up and throwing herself into the arms of the cheerleader, she hugged her tightly, "thank God you're okay!"

Brittany nodded, "I think Finn and Sam are coming-" another gunshot sounded and the girls turned back to the entrance to see Finn dragging Sam down the corridor, both girls raced back inside to help get him out just as Max flew around the corner, his eyes boiling with rage. He raised the gun at Finn, who dived to the ground as he pulled the trigger, causing the girls to drop Sam. They quickly pulled him back up and out of the building, where paramedics swarmed him and took him away to be helped.

"Is Kurt okay?" Finn asked, racing out of the building and following the girls as they hid behind an ambulance. Police closed in on the entrance area, their guns raised and ready to fire.

"They took him to the hospital- Blaine went with them and I think he called Burt and your mom." Santana informed him, still hugging Brittany.

"I thought you and Blaine were sick." He frowned.

"We were, but then I went round Blaine's cause I guessed it would be cooler to be sick together than alone and his mom made us some soup and I don't know what she put it in but we both felt so much better afterwards." Santana shrugged.

Puck appeared beside the gleeks, "they're taking Sam to the hospital guys, apparently the bullet hit an artery or something. You should go in the ambulance, Finn, it's the same hospital as Kurt."

"I wanna go too and make sure my dolphin is alright!" Brittany said. Finn nodded and looked at Santana, who shrugged, "make sure you update us." Tina said as Mercedes and Quinn raced over.

"Guys! Is everyone okay?" Mercedes asked frantically.

"Kurt and Sam are both shot, Finn, Brittany and Santana are going in the ambulance to get to the hospital to see Kurt." Puck explained.

"I'm coming too, I want to see Sam as well." Mercedes said.

"You can see him now." Finn called from the ambulance, "but hurry up, we've gotta go!"

They all piled into the ambulance and tried to stay out of the way as the paramedics fiddled with the machines that Sam was connected to.

"We'll meet you there!" Quinn said, waving goodbye as the ambulance doors slammed shut and the vehicle sped off.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital in mere minutes, Mercedes offered to stay with Sam so he would t be alone while the others went to check on Kurt. "I'll meet up with you guys later." She said.

Finn, Brittany and Santana all went up to the reception desk.

"Which room is Kurt Hummel in please?" He asked.

"Are you of immediate relation to him?" The receptionist asked.

"What?"

"Are you close family?"

"Close family- yeah, yeah I'm his stepbrother and these are his…"

"Cousins," Santana supplied, "were his cousins, now can you tell us which floor he's on please?"

The receptionist shrugged and gave them the details, they went to the elevators but after waiting for longer than five minutes for one to arrive the ended up taking the stairs instead and get there much faster.

Finn ran down the halls until he saw three familiar faces sitting in chairs in the waiting room outside the operating theatre. "Burt! Mom! Blaine!" He called, running towards them, Burt lifted his head from where it was nestled in his hands and Carole got up to hug Finn.

"Finn! Thank God you're okay!" She said.

"Yeah mom I'm fine- how's Kurt doing?" He asked.

"He's in surgery right now, they're gonna give him a blood transfusion cause he lost so much, they just have to repair the wounds first." She informed him.

Finn nodded and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. They were safe now, Puck, Kurt and Sam were safe. Well, maybe Kurt and maybe Sam, he wasn't positive about Sam's current condition. He knew one thing for sure though.

Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

- **End** -

 **So that was my first ever super long Glee one-shot! I hope you enjoy it because I'm thinking of writing a sequel to it, or something.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Reviews are love, reviewers are life.**_


End file.
